The Tale of Red Handed Jill
by mary0219
Summary: Almost a year after destroying the Darkness from both Killian and Emma, a strange pirate arrives in Storybrook with intentions to kill our favorite one-handed pirate. Who is she? And why does Henry insist she is a hero and not a villian?
1. Chapter 1

_Authors Note: Hi I am mary0219 lover of all things fiction. This is my first story and hit me up with some comments about what you think.(but please no flames)_

Disclaimer: Um honey, if I owned ouat Robbie Kay would be my husband and I would be a millionaire so uh no it's not mine.

Chapter 1: A pirates revenge

Flashback: To enchanted forest 57 years ago

"C'mon Papa we're going to miss the ship!" A small brunette girl exclaimed as she practically dragged her father through the merchant filled port

"Cassidy I've told you. The ship doesn't leave for another two hours" Her father exclaimed laughing at his daughter's enthusiasm.

"Papa?"

"Yes dear?"

"Will there be pirates on the ship?" Cassidy inquired bouncing on the balls of her feet

"No, and we've discussed this Cassie. What have I told you about pirates?" He scolded

"That they are bad. And they killed grandpa." The little girl replied between the mouthfuls of the biscuit the shopkeeper handed her.

"Mouth closed while chewing Cassie. And next time please ask me first dear." he chuckled at the "total innocence look" his daughter gave him before handing the shopkeeper a handful of gold coins.

"What if I was a good pirate? I wouldn't kill no body Papa." The young girl expressed wiping her crumby all over her previously clean dress.

"Glad to hear that Cassie. But you will not be a pirate. You will be a lady, and an educated one at that. That's why we are going on the voyage today. For a fresh start."

"That's what Momma wanted right?" Cassie whispered watching her fathers eye fill with with tears.

"Yes. She would be very proud to see her little girl as an educated woman."

"I will make her proud Papa."

"I know you will dear."

Modern Day:

A physically 13 year Captain Jill or "Red Handed Jill" as some called her, clenched her sword and squeezed her eyes shut as a wave of nostalgia swept through her.

"Captain are you okay?" A soft voice asked looking up to the taller girl

"Aye Sparrow." Jill replied after clearing her throat

"Can I ask what ya was thinking about?" Jaqueline Sparrow asked innocently. Jill laughed softly smoothing down her innocent sister's golden hair.

"My father Jackie."

"Oh."

"Do ya think he'd be proud of me?"

"Oh. Yes…Um….I think so.." Jackie muttered before Jill interrupted

"Exactly. I have to make him proud."

"How's Ya gonna do that?" Sparrow inquired

"By killing the man who took him from me." Jill growled before she walked over to her desk, pulled out a map and smirked.

"As my first mate I believe it's your duty to tell the crew to set sail mate."

"Where to Captain?" Sparrow asked her cerulean eyes lighting up in excitement

"It's called, Storybrook." Jill replied

 _So...Any good? Any guesses as to who Jill wants to kill? I will be posting more soon!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Handprints on Parchment

 _Disclaimer: ME: Robbie say the disclaimer_

 _ROBBIE KAY: How the hell did I get here? And um no._

 _ME: Do it or I shall force you to watch Disney Peter Pan with me!_

 _ROBBIE KAY: Okay, okay! Mary0219 doesn't own OUAT!_

 _Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Emma groaned as she rolled over and hit the off button on the dream ruining alarm. Looking over to the other side of the bed she frowned noting that her handsome one-handed boyfriend wasn't next to her. Sighing she changed into her normal work office and made her way down the stairs where her nose immediately picked up the scent of cinnamon pancakes. Stomach growling she entered the kitchen and tried not to laugh at the sight that greeted her eyes. Killian was standing before the stove wearing a pink and red checked apron. She couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her throat when she saw the flour in his hair. Hearing her laugh Killian turned.

"Mornin' love." He smirked

"Morning" Emma smiled as she sat down at the table

"What's the occasion?" She questioned the pirate

"Do I need a reason to make a delicious breakfast for the best sheriff Storybrooks ever seen?" He said as he plated the pancakes and carried a plate to the table and placing it front of Emma.

"Suppose not." Emma said as she dug into her pancakes.

"Oh My God Killian these are delicious!" She exclaimed as she shoveled down her food

"Thank you Swan. Henry gave me the recipe. He's coming to see you today at the office. Called me on the phellyphone earlier. Said he needed to show us both something." Killian rambled

Emma looked concerned. "Something? Like what? Nothing to do with the Dark One stuff right?" Killian flinched as he recalled the memory of the darkness that had clouded his mind and led to his death only 10 months prior.

"I'm sure it's nothing like that love. You know how excited he gets." Emma nodded.

"We should be on our way to the station then." She said trying to hide the worry in her voice.

"Aye Swan."

 _The Sheriff's Station_

15 minutes later Emma's yellow bug pulled up in front of the sheriff's station. Entering the office Emma smiled as she spotted Henry spinning around in the office chair.

"Having fun kid?" She asked laughing. Henry blushed

"Mom!" He groaned as Emma ruffled his hair.

"Hello Henry." Killian said as he entered a few minutes later after parking the car.

"Hi." Henry said smiling at the pirate

"You wanted to show us something mate?" Killian said getting right to the subject

"Oh yeah." Henry turned and pulled the fairy tale book out of his backpack. Turning to the back off the book he opened to a piece of strange parchment.

"This appeared last night. I was reading the book and suddenly it got really warm then this appeared." Emma glanced at the parchment covered with weird calligraphic writing with a blood red handprint in the corner.

"I can't read it" she muttered. Killian picked up the parchment and stiffened when he saw the handprint.

"Red Handed Jill." He muttered

"Who?" Emma asked looking to Henry who shrugged

"A pirate captain love. Never actually met her myself, but if the stories are to believed she is not a lass you want to cross."

"Lass? Like she's a girl?" Henry said surprised. Emma shot him a glare. Hook ignored his question and continued reading

"Aye lad. And from the looks of this, she's coming to see me."

"Why would a pirate you've never met want to meet you?" Emma asked scowling. Killian ran his hand through his hair before responding.

"Meet may be a strong term love. This is a summoning to a duel." Emma wrinkled her brows in confusion

"Come again?" She asked. Killian sighed

"She wants us to sword fight until one of us gives the other their ship." He said looking up at Emma

"Why would want the Jolly Roger?" Henry asked

"I honestly have no clue lad. But I guarantee that her motives aren't going to be good." Killian said

"Killian… This fight, Its just until one of you gives up control of your ship right?" Killian could see the worry in Emma's eyes and he inhaled deeply

"Aye love."

"Well then theirs no need to worry. I mean I'm sure Killian will get her ship in no time Mom." Henry said smiling brightly at the pirate captain. Killian nodded and cleared his throat just as Emma's phone Beeped. She sighed and read the text.

"I've got to go guys, Grumpy and the dwarfs are fighting with Will Scarlet down at Granny's."

"See you later then love." Killian said kissing her cheek. Henry made a face before hugging Emma goodbye. After Emma left, the 13 year old turned to the pirate captain.

"Talk." He said crossing his arms

"About what lad?" Killian questioned innocently

"Why did you lie to my mom about what happens at a duel"

"Wh-what?" Killian stammered. Henry glared at him.

"Okay fine. And I didn't lie to her lad, I just didn't tell her everything"

"Same thing" henry said rolling his eyes. Killian sighed

"Look lad. There's only one way a pirate takes another pirates ship in a duel. Through bloodshed."

"You mean, one of you has to die." Henry muttered looking up at the pirate. Killian swallowed

"Aye lad." Suddenly he froze.

"You have to swear not to tell Emma this."

"I can't do that." Henry said defiantly "She already lost you once."

"I know lad. Just don't tell her until we are sure that it is what the captain wants."

Henry sighed "Okay, but I am not covering for you if you get caught by Mom."

 _OMG thank you so much to everyone who is now following my story! Shout out to PhoebeTheQueenOfDragons, LittleDraco, and CaptainSwanLover88! This chapter is dedicated to you! Sorry Jill wasnt in this chapter but I assure you she will make quite an entrance in the next one. Reviews power Jill's ship so recieveing more means her ship will make it to storybrook Faster!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: There's Vengeance in the air

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing… Except Colin and Robbie's hearts. They love me but they just don't know it yet ;)_

 _Flashback to 57 years ago: at the port in the kingdom of Leopold_

"Cassidy Grace! What on earth have you done to your dress?" Her father asked shaking his head and biting back a laugh at the sight of his mud covered daughter.

"I won Papa!" The little girl exclaimed excitedly "They said a girl could never win a race but I did."

"That's wonderful darling. But how does that explain your dress?" He questioned raising his eyebrows at his wild daughter

"Oh. I slipped in the mud Papa. Sorry." Cassidy said softly. Her father sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Alright dear. Why don't you go take a look in that shop down their for a new one while I check on when our ship is arriving hmm?" Cassidy smiled, accepting a few bronze coins, and nodded her little head before running towards the brightly colored shops. Her father smiled softly at his daughter before he walked down the dock and up to the port master.

"Excuse me sir." He said causing the other man to look up from his papers

"Oh hello sir. How can I help you?" He asked straightening his spectacles

"My daughter and I are boarding the ship that departs for Arendelle today. I came to pick up our tickets."

"Ah! Yes. And your name would be." He said looking down at the long list of names

"Jones. Liam Jones." The man looked up at him in surprise

"Jones? You wouldn't be related to Brennan Jones would you?" Liam nodded

"My father sir." He said swallowing the emotion in his voice

"He was a good man son. Always gave free meals to the needy. It shocked us all when he was killed."

"Thank you sir." Liam said as the man pulled out the two parchment tickets and handed them to him.

About 15 minutes later

"Thank you!" Cassidy squealed as she ran out the store wearing her brand new dress. Skipping down the cobblestone path she looked up for her father's familiar face. After walking around for several minutes she walked over to the man who appeared to be the portmaster

"Excuse me." She said looking up at him

"Well hello little lady. Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for my Papa. He said he was coming to see you about our boat." The portmaster nodded smiling

"You must Jones' little girl" Cassidy nodded. The aging man smiled.

"He went right down to the dock over there. Said he was going to load your bags. I can take him to you if you like." Cassidy smiled

"Thank you. Mister-"she began before realizing she didn't know his name

"Davids, dear."

"Mister Davids" she repeated and followed him down the docks chatting about what she was going to do in the new land. Suddenly Mister David abruptly stopped

"Oh no." He said looking down at the dock one ramp below them. Cassie looked up and gasped as a dark haired man with a hook for a hand stapped her father in the chest causing him to fall to the ground.

"Papa!" She screamed trying to run towards the dock before being stopped by Mister David.

"No lass. Stay here until he leaves." He murmured as the little girl kicked and screamed for him to let her go. As soon as the pirate left he released his grip on her and watched her take off like a shot.

"Papa! No no papa wake up now!" She cried shaking her father's still figure.

"He's gone lass." Mister David soothed kneeling down next her.

"He was all I had left." The little girl sobbed

Modern Day:

Captain Red Handed Jill stood at the helm of her ship looking out at the strange new land. She straightened her hat before turning to her first mate.

"Prepare for landing Sparrow." She said inspecting her sword. Sparrow nodded and grabbed the rope to pull the sails up causing the ship to touch down with a gentle splash into the harbor.

"Ready Captain?" The young girl asked as she steered the ship closer to the dock

"Aye." Jill said breathing deeply

"Good. Cause from the looks of it you've got the whole place waiting for you." Jill looked up and saw that indeed the docks appeared to contain the entire fairytale community. Jill looked over each face before she spotted the dark haired pirate

"Hook. Is going to regret ever messing with my family." She growled

 _Emma and Hook_

"Was it really necessary to bring the whole town out here Swan?" Hook questioned looking around at the crowd

"It's not everyone. I mean Blue, the fairies and Gold aren't here." Emma said feeling a blush fill her cheeks. "And don't forget what happened the last time you faced a pirate captain." Hook flinched as he recalled Blackbeard and Eric.

"She's here!" Grumpy shouted. They both turned to see a blood red ship touch down in the harbor.

"Be safe." Emma whispered pulling Killian in for a kiss. After their lips broke hook smiled

"I will be. I'm a survivor love." he said running his hand through her hair.

"Sheriff." Emma and hook turned to see Regina and Henry standing behind them

"I just wanted to say… Good luck." Regina said with a smile.

"Thank you your majesty." Killian said before hearing a cruel laugh. Turning around he watched as a teenage girl in a deep brown leather dress, boots, and deep red fingerless gloves strutted up in front of them glaring until the crowd parted.

"So. It's true. You have gone soft." The girl sneered.

"That's Red Handed Jill?" Emma asked with a laugh looking down at the 13 year old.

" _Captain_ Red Handed Jill to you Savior." The girl said laughing at Emma's shocked expression

"Leave her alone." Hook growled stepping in front of Emma

"Well, would you look at that. The pirates gone soft for a princess!" Jill said rolling her eyes.

"What do you want?" Hook spat reaching for his sword. The female pirate captain stepped right up to him and looked up until sky blue eyes met their match.

"Your head. Rolling around like a bowling ball" Jill spat as Emma's eyes widened.

"Only if you beat me mate." Hook said flinching as Jill pulled out her sword and held the tip up to his chest.

"I'm i will never be your mate." She growled. Before sheathing her sword and stepping back.

"And here's how this duel is going to go. You will show up here at midday tomorrow. That gives and enough time to get your affairs in order."

"And if he doesn't show" Jill attention turned to the brunette boy.

"Then I will kill anyone who gets in my way of finding him." She said with a smile.

"Fine." Hook said despite Emma's glare. "But no magic."

"No worries. I won't be needing it." The girl said smartly. "And anyone who with magic is banned." Hook hesitated.

"You wanted a fair fight. That means no interference." Jill said raising her eyebrows.

"Aye. A fair fight. Here on the docks at midday" Hook said finally and reached his hand out for the other captain to shake. Jill grabbed his hand in a vice like grip.

"I hope hell treats you kindly" she whispered in his ear before turning and walking back to her ship.

"Well..." Mary Margaret began as she walked over with David "She certainly is upfront." David nodded before turning the crowd.

"Show's over. Go home guys." He said. He waited until as everyone left until only Henry, Regina, Hook, Emma, Mary Margaret and himself were left

"What was that about killing you?" David asked crossing his arms. "You told us she only wanted your ship."

"She's just trying to intimidate us mate. Trust me she will regret her cockiness tomorrow."

"I'm coming with you." Emma said determined

"No." Killian said. "No one with magic allowed love."

"So I just won't use magic" Emma said stubbornly looking to Regina who shared her opinion

"Emma, magic is controlled by emotion. If captain guy liner here injured"

"-Which won't happen!" Mary Margaret interrupted ignoring Reginas glare.

"Anyway, your magic may work without your control." Killian nodded

"Aye. And Emma, love, if she discovers you have magic, I guarantee she won't be very forgiving."

"Grandpa should go." Henry said surprising them.

"What?" David asked

"You don't have magic, and can use a sword in case anything gets out of hand." Henry said shrugging. Killian shrugged.

"What do you say mate?" He asked watching him hesitate

"Alright. If only to make sure you aren't killed by a teenage girl." David teased

 _Authors note: So… What do you think of angry darker Jill? Will Killian get his butt kicked by a teenage girl? Oh and thank you so much to ChiSatO1, zendog, xoxoChairGossipxoxo, Kourtney Najjar, and aCinnaMeg519 for your support! Virtual cookies for you all!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: In The Name of My Father

 _Disclaimer: If I owned ouat would I really be writing fanfiction?_

Modern Day:

Hook paced the docks anxiously, well aware of the others watching him.

"Killian..." Emma began

"You're not going to change my mind about this fight love." Killian said turning towards the Savior.

"I know but, I just wish I could help." Emma said sighing

"You can love. Just not here. Knowing that you are waiting for me at home will be the greatest benefit of all." Killian said before kissing her cheek

"Oh how sweet. You actually think you'll be making it home" a voice said. Killian turned to glare at Red Handed Jill but looked confused when he spotted the small blonde haired girl next to him.

"You're late. And I thought this fight was between us. If I had know children were invited I would have been sure to extend the invitation." Killian drawled

"I said midday. Therefore, midday is whenever I say it is. And as for the, well as you called her, child, Sparrow here is my first mate. She came to make sure it was as you say 'good form'." Jill said sounding almost bored.

"Wait, Sparrow? Like Jack Sparrow?" Henry asked looking at the five year old who stepped right up to him.

"Aye. Jaqueline Sparrow. That's my name, but I don't see how that's any of your buisness." The little girl said crossing her arms as Jill laughed.

"Fiery as ever, Jack. But now is not the time for idle chatting. I brought us here for a duel.l" Jill said smirking.

"Aye, and a duel you shall have. But before we do, I would like to say goodbye until later." Jill rolled her eyes

"Take your time, after all, this may be the last time she ever sees you living again." Jill said with a smile. Killian glared at her and before turning to Emma and the Charmings.

"Emma, love-" he began before Emma pulled him into a kiss.

"Good luck. I'll see you later." She whispered looking into his eyes. Mary Margaret smiled taking her daughter and granddaughters hand.

"Let's go home." Mary Margaret softly before turning and begining the walk home.

"What about him?" Jill asked pointing at Charming once the others were out of earshot

"You have your mate and I have mine. Anymore questions?" Hook asked raising his eyebrows.

"Fine. But no interference." Jill spat pulling out her sword as Jack and Charming backed away. Hook mimicked the motion and made the first advance attempting to knock Jill's sword out of her hand as the teen sidestepped his attack. Jill laughed

"Think you can disarm me Hook? Maybe I should do you a favor and make your arms match." She snickered as she blocked Killians attempt to once again attempted stab her

"Fight back you coward!" Killian growled getting annoyed at the girls antics. Jill smirked as she spun out of the captains sword reach grabbing his hook in the process. Raising the hook up to her eye she taunted the older captain

"Looky Looky I've got your Hookie!" She laughed as Killian attempted to swipe it from her.

"I thought you said a fair fight. That's cheating." He said raising his eyebrows. Jill rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on Captain. You and I both know that pirates never fight fair." Jill snarled. Hook glared. The girls smirk was really starting to annoy him. Hook charged at her, but just before he stabbed her through the gut,Jill spun her sword around causing the butt of the sword to smash into his ribs effectively breaking them. Hook howled in pain.

"So little Captain can't even take a little pain. Give up old man." Hook glared at her wrapping his now hookless hand around his ribs

"Why the hell do you want to kill me so badly" He hissed attempting to muster a glare. Jill growled and clenched her teeth.

"You. Killed. My. Father" she screamed kicking his ankle causing him to fall over.

"I've killed many a man lass. But I've changed. So can you." Jill let out a cruel laugh drawing her sword up to the captains throat.

"Why the hell would I want to change?" She asked as Killian slowly got to his feet

"Answer me this lass, who was your father?" Killian asked trying to reason with her.

"Liam. Brennan. Jones" She spat. Hook froze giving Jill just enough time to slice open his shoulder. Groaning he fell, he looked up at her vision filling with dark spots.

"Enjoy your time in hell." She whispered raising her boot. The last thing Killian saw was a flash of red and then everything went black.

 _I'm sorry for taking so long to update! Life has been hectic so updates may slow down a bit. But thank you all for your support._


	5. Chapter 5

_Authors Note: SNOW DAY!= UPDATE! Sorry I took so long school has kept me busy_

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OCs_

Chapter 5: The Living Memory That Haunts Me.

The loft

Emma sighed lying her head down on her crossed arms. She was vaguely aware of Mary Margaret placing a cup of hot cocoa with cinnamon in front of her, but she didn't take it.

"Thanks Mom." she muttered. Mary Margaret smiled sadly as she sat down beside her daughter.

"Emma, he is going to be fine." she said soothingly as Emma sat up and glared at her

"how can you always say that? You don't know that!" she spat instantly regretting the words. Mary Margaret took a deep breath before responding.

"I have h-"

"hope. I know." Emma muttered. Suddenly the phone rang causing both of to jump. After fumbling around in her pocket for a minute emma answered it.

"hello?" she asked

"Emma. It's David." Emma frowned at his tone.

"Whats wrong? What happened?" she rambled

"I'm at the hospital with Killian. He's alright, just kind of beat up." emma dropped the phone at his words

"hello? Emma? Can you hear me?" Mary Margaret grabbed the phone of the floor and continued the conversation. Emma was lost in her own thoughts. Mary Margaret startled her when she touched her arm.

"do you want to go to the hospital to see him?" she asked already knowing the answer. Emma nodded standing to grab her red leather jacket and keys with Mary following her.

"ya. Lets get Henry from Regina and robin first though. Emma said softly.

-magical time gap to hospital →

Emma was twitching her thumbs and jumped up when Dr. Whale entered.

"where is he? Can i see him?" she asked

"he's stable… he just started to wake up. Room 112." he said as the blonde began to quickly pace down the hallway.

"so, whats the verdict doc?" david asked whale sighing.

"three broken ribs, a sprained ankle, and a broken nose. Luckily he does not have a concussion. He will be sore but will be fine" whale said as he looked at the charming family and Henry. Clearing his throat he added. "now if you'll excuse me i have some other patients to tend to." once whale had left, Mary Margaret turned to David.

"where did the other captain go? I mean she clearly did some damage." she asked. David sighed

"honestly, i don't know. I was too busy calling an ambulance for hook. By the time i turned around both she and her sidekick were gone.

"she must think he's dead." Henry said after a moment causing both of his grandparents to look at him startled.

"why on earth would you say that Henry?" Mary asked shocked

"killian told me. In order for a pirate captain to lose a duel and give the other control of his ship he had to die." Henry muttered. David rubbed his temples

"did you tell Emma this?" watching as Henry sheepishly shook his head.

"Killian made me swear not too."

Mary Margaret cleared her throat.

"so let me get this straight. We've got a blood thirsty pirate captain on the loose, who attacked Hook and we don't even have a motive? She asked.

-break to killians hospital room

Emma took a deep breath before pushing the door of the room open. Greeting her was a pirate captain smiling painfully.

"hello love." he rasped. "come to handcuff me again? He questioned raising his eyebrows. Emma laughed softly as she recalled this similar situation after the car accident. So much had changed since then.

"afraid not captain." she murmured sitting next to him. "how do you feel?" Killian chuckled before wincing at the pain.

"honestly love, its my pride that hurts most" Emma nodded

"how did you let a 13 year old beat you?" she teased. Killian looked up at her with a somber expression before responding

"She distracted me. Reminded me of something i had hoped to forget." at Emma's questioning look he continued.

"you have to understand love, i am not this man anymore." Emma smiled and nodded

"it was decades ago. Me and some of my men were heading to a tavern when out of no where this man comes up and struck me. Said i killed his father. I was angry love. Wasn't thinking straight. I killed him. But just before he did, i asked him his name. It was Liam Brennan Jones. I killed my brother." Emma looked confused

"I thought Liam died in neverland." she stated watching Killian hesitate

"He did. My father had another child with a different woman. That's why i killed him." hook murmured looking up at emma regret filling his eyes. Emma squeezed his hand reassuringly before looking confused.

"What does this pirate captain have to do with that? She questioned. Killian inhaled sharply

"Captain Red Handed Jill is Liams daughter. She wanted to avenge both her father and grandfather I expect." he said rubbing his bandages nose Emma frowned letting the information sink in.

"that would her your niece." she said softly.

"aye. Though i doubt she knows that." killian murmured softly.

 _Mwhahaha! Plot twist! Please review. It would make my snow day_


	6. Chapter 6

_Guest who reviewed- :Update this chapter is dedicated to you. Happy V-day. Raise your hand if you are a single lady with me! 3_

 _Disclaimer: not mine, Not Mine, NOT MINE_

Chapter 6: A Sister's Vow

57 years ago.

Cassidy Jones stared at the ground as Mister Davids brought her to the tall gloomy looking building. Knocking firmly on the wooden door he smiled sadly down at the poor child.

"It will be alright Cassidy. You'll see child. Everything will be just-" Mister David stopped short as a stern older woman opened the door.

"Yes. What do you want?" She spat. Cassidy flinched gripping her suitcase firmly. Mister Davids cleared his throat before speaking.

"Yes I think so, you see my lady young Cassidy here has just witnessed a tragic accident. I'm afraid she has become an orphan." Mister David said softly wrapping his arm around the girl who relaxed in his touch. The older woman plastered on a smile, which looked fake in Cassidy's eyes.

"Why didn't you say so poor dear." She falsely sympathized "Come on in." Cassidy stayed close to Mister Davids as they walked into the dark cold building. Cassidy could the voices of children as she was led down a long hallway. Pausing at a large oak door the older woman stopped. Cassidy's eyes looked up reading the sign on the door. 'Sr Thelma's home for orphaned girls'. Cassidy looked to Davids will tears in her eyes.

"An orphanage? I'm thought I was going to be staying with you sir." Cassidy mumbled her voice full of hurt. Mister Davids cleared his throat and bent down to the girls level.

"Cassidy, you are wonderful little lady. But, I can't take care of you I am afraid. But the people here can. And I am sure you will make lots of new friends." Mister David smiled. The older woman cleared her throat interrupting him.

"Now dear, I believe we have yet to be introduced. I am Sr. Thelma." The woman extended her bony hand. Cassidy hesitated before reaching out hers.

"I'm Cassidy Jones." Cassidy tried not to wince as she felt the woman's bone crushing grip. Sr. Thelma smiled with her yellow teeth as she gestured for them to enter the room. Suddenly a loud whoop filled the hall as a young girl with long dirty blonde haired ran down the stairs.

"Hey Sister!" The girl cried. Sr Thelma clenched her teeth as she turned to the girl.

"It's Sr. Thelma darling, what is it Jillian." The girl scrunched up her nose at the sound of her full name.

"Cook wanted me to tells you that we'll be needing more flour. Says theirs barely enough for tomorrow gruel." The girl turned and smiled when she noticed Cassidy.

"Well hello there, you sure are quiet aren't ya? What's ya name?" Cassidy hesitated as she looked up at the taller girl.

"Jillian. This is Cassidy. She will be staying with us now. Perhaps you could be a dear and show her around." Sr Thelma spoke with false happiness giving Jill a stern glare. Jill nodded and smiled brightly.

"Well you heard little lady. Follow me. Come on I don't bite. The names Jillian Evans. I'm six. But you can call me Jill" Jill smiled as Cassidy hesitantly placed her hand in her own. The next thing Cassidy knew she was being dragged down the hallway by the other girl. Jill kept talking and pointing to different things, but Cassidy's mind was still on the man who had killed her father. Her thoughts stopped abruptly when she heard the sound of childlike laughter. She looked over at Jill who was holding a small blonde haired girl in her arms. The child was laughing and shouting 'again' as Jill threw her into the air. Once Jill placed the child down the little girl wasted no time running over to Cassidy and pulling on her skirt begging 'up!'. Cassidy smiled and turned to Jill.

"Who is this?" She said softly as the child played with the apron on her dress. Jill looked down at the younger girl sadly.

"This is my sister Jaqueline. She just turned two." Cassidy smiled at the younger girl bending down to her level.

"Well hello Jaqueline, I'm Cassidy. I am sure we will be very good friends."

Modern Day:

Jack looked around the strange new town wide eyed. It was strange, so bright and shiny. Feeling other's eyes on her she pulled her hood up over her head. She walked up to one of the buildings glancing at the picture of some type of food in the window. Licks nag her lips and reaching into her pocket she fumbled until she found what she was looking for, gold coins. Jack smiled and entered the building trying to be silent but flinched at the sound of a bell. Hearing a sniffle she turned around to see a man staring at her.

"Can I help you?" He asked glaring at her. Jack just rolled her eyes and strolled right past him hearing the man mutter something under his breath as he walked back to the counter. Jack walked around for a few minutes before a large loaf of warm bread caught her eye. Reaching into the container he pulled it out and walked up to the man, laying the bread and a gold coin on the counter. The man glared at her.

"Think your funny do you? He sniffed crossing his arms. Jack glared at him pushing the coins forward.

"I can't except these. You can probably go to Mr Golds shop and exchange them but," Sneezy stopped and turned to the door as heard another customer enter. Seeing he was distracted, Jack grabbed the bread and ran. Sneezy turned and shouted for her to stop, but she ignored him running as fast as she could, right into a blonde woman in a red jacket.

"Woah, kid watch where your going." Emma scolded before glancing suspiciously at the bread.

"Picking up some groceries? She questioned crossing her arms. Jack glared at her from under the hood. Suddenly Sneezy can running over out of breath and glaring viciously at Jack.

"Sheriff, I want you to arrest her immediately for shoplifting." He panted ripping the bread out of Jack's arms. The little girl ripped off her hood

"I only took it cause you wouldn't take my coins. I was hungry!" She spat viciously.

Emma looked down at the five year old finally placing her face.

"Your Captain Jill's first mate, aren't you?" She finally said. "Jane wasn't it."

"Jack. Jaqueline Sparrow." The girl snapped. Emma looked over at the fuming dwarf and sighed.

"How much was the damage Sneezy?" Sneezy glanced up at her wiping his nose

"Two dollars and eighty seven cents" Emma reached for her wallet before counting out the correct change and handing to him. Sneezy grudgingly handed Emma the loaf of bread before walking off muttering under his breath. Emma looked down at the younger girl before seizing her arm.

"Not so fast little girl. You're under arrest." Jack glared at Emma with hatred in her eyes.

"You have no right to do that! Mark my words you are going to regret this!" She shouted as Emma pushed her into her yellow bug.

At the station:

David looked over at the five year old sitting in the cell with her chin resting on her knees. She had her back to them but was clearly crying.

"That's definitely Jill's first mate, but Emma, I thought it was Jill we wanted locked up. Not a five year old." David asked his daughter crossing his arms. Emma looked in the cell.

"We will have both of them soon. Something tells me that this little girl is more than just a mate to Captain Jill." Emma said with a smirk. Mary Margaret looked at pity on the little girl.

"Emma, couldn't we just let her out to talk? I mean what's the harm she could do?" The charming family jumped when they heard the clanging of the cells bars. Jack glared at Mary Margaret with hatred.

"Trust me princess, I can do lots of harm." Emma gave her mother a stern look to be quiet before she walked up to the cell.

"Who taught you to do that hm? Jill."

"Captain. Jill." Jack spat with a glare

"Yes, Captain Jill. You two are close right?" Emma asked. Jack glared at Emma.

"She's my sister." Jack answered softly. David stepped up to the bars a look of confusion on his face.

"Sister? But you look nothing alike." He stated. Jack gripped the bars in her tiny hands and looked murderously at David.

"Not by blood. But by everything else. I'm done talking. But believe me, Jill will kill you if you harm me."

"Why would we hurt you?" Mary Margaret asked confused. Jack looked up at Emma.

"Because my sister killed her true love." The girl said with a smirk

 _Two Jill's? Confused? Hook is dead? *giggles evily*_


	7. Chapter 7

_Thank you everyone who has favorited or followed this story! You are my inspiration._

 _Disclaimer: i only own Jill, Jack, other OCs and plotline_

Chapter 7: More than a pirate

Emma froze when she heard Jack's reason. David opened his mouth to speak but was silenced by a glare from his daughter. Emma walked over to the other side of the room and gestured for her parents to join her.

"Don't tell her Killian isn't dead." She whispered. Mary Margaret frowned

"But Emma-" Emma cut her off.

"Look, I talked to Killian. Captain Jill didn't come to Storybrooke to kill him for his ship." David crossed his arms.

"Then why would she try to kill him." He asked. Emma sighed

"Many years ago, Killian killed Jill's father." Mary Margaret gasped

"No wonder why she was so angry." Emma nodded and continued.

"There's more. Jill's father turned out to be Killians half brother Liam." Seeing her father's confused look she clarified

"Not his brother that was killed in Neverland, I guess his father had a son with another woman. Killian didn't realize until after he killed him. He had no idea that Liam had a daughter." The Charmings were silent as they let this information sink in.

"So that would make Jill his half niece?" Mary Margaret questioned. David shook his head.

"Honestly is there anyone in this town who is not related? Emma had to fight a laugh at her father's statement. Turning to look at the small girl, who had curled up on the cot in the cell, she revealed her plan.

"Alright, so we need to get Jill in here to talk to Killian. I'm going to try to get Jack to talk. Mom, I need you to get Henry and have him bring the book to the station. It showed us Jill's letter, maybe it will tell us her story. Dad, I want you to alert the town that if they find Jill to alert one of us at once. However, if Jack is right and Jill sees her as her sister, I think we may be seeing the Captain sooner than later." The Charmings nodded. Mary Margaret kissed Emma's cheek wishing her luck before she grabbed her coat and exited the sheriff's office. David hesitated

"Are you sure you will be fine on your own here?" Emma smiled at his protectiveness.

"I'll be fine Dad." She assured him as he nodded and grabbed his keys. Once her parents were gone, Emma walked over to her desk and pulled out a chocolate bar. She dragged her desk chair next to the cell and sat down. Jack looked up when she heard the noise and up on the cot, bringing her knees to rest under her chin.

"Want some?" Emma asked holding out the chocolate bar. Jack glared at her.

"I ain't taking poison from you witch." She spat. Emma raised her eyes at the name.

"My names Emma. I am not going to hurt you. Why do you think I'm a witch?" She asked crossing her arms and leaning back in the chair. Jack looked at her cautiously

"Captain Jill told me about you. Said you were the the… Savior I think. She said you had magic. Witches have magic so you're a witch." The young girl said trying to explain her logic. Emma smiled.

"You're very smart. I am the savior and I do have magic but I will not use it on you. However, I do have another superpower. If you lie to me I will know." Jack looked up at her.

"I ain't lied." Emma nodded.

"I know you haven't lied. But, can I ask you some questions? I just want to know you better." She said. Jack scowled but gave a stiff nod.

"So Jack, why did you and Jill come to Storybrook?" She asked. The younger girl hesitated

"Captain Jill said she needed to avenge her father." She stated

"Do you know why she choose now?" Jack shook her head.

"How did you get to Storybrook?" Jack glared at Emma.

"I know what you want to know. You want to know where our ship is. I may be little but I'm not stupid. I'm done talking." Jack huffed turning her back to Emma. Emma sighed. Suddenly a loud knock echoed on the door and Emma turned and smiled when she saw Henry.

"hey kid" she greeted

"hi mom. Grandma filled me in on whats happening. Sorry to disappoint you but the only thing in thus book about Jill is the letter she sent killian." henry pulled out the strange parchment and handed it to Emma. Emma looked down at the letter before walking over to Jack.

"Do you know what this is?" she asked

"yes." jack huffed

"will you tell me about how it got here?"

The little girl hesitated

"Jinx did it." she finally stated

"jinx?" emma questioned

"shes a member of the crew."

"wait you mean theres more of you?" henry asked

"of course." Jack said rolling her eyes

"where are they?" Emma asked

"in the enchanted forest." jack answered

"how did you get your ship here from the enchanted forest?" henry asked

"that's top secret."

Emma sighed as she looked over at Henry. They were clearly getting nowhere with this child.

The Orphan's Rebellion

Jill lifted her spyglass again as she looked down upon the sad little town of Storybrooke.

'Jack should have been back over an hour ago.' She thought to herself. Jill suddenly flinched as a familiar burning pain filled her wrists.

"Not now dammit!" She grunted in pain as she put away her spyglass and gripped the railing to maintain her consciousness. Once the pain dulled, Jill reached into her pocket and removed her flask. Raising her lips she cursed as she realized it was dry.

"Bloody elf. Why did I have to run out of that god damn elixir. He's lucky he's dead or I would have..." Jill stopped mid rant as she heard a voice calling out to her.

"Captain? Captain Jill? I have a message for you." Jill looked down and spotted the idiotic Prince, or was he a king? She wasn't sure. Sighing Jill walked to the other side of the deck and began the slow descent down the thin rungs of wood that allowed access to the ground.

Rubbing her still throbbing wrists, Jill straighten herself and strutted out to meet this idiot Prince.

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't slaughter you." She said raising her eyebrows. The prince glared back at her.

"Trust me. I don't want to be here anymore than I want you here, but I have a message from my daughter." Jill cackled

"ooh Daddy being bossed around by the savior?" She taunted smirking at his confused expression. "Oh yes, I know all about you're attempt to save your daughter from the curse. Cowards." She spat. David took a deep breath before reply.

"Look. I know what you're trying to do and it's not going to work. Emma sent me to tell you that she has Jack at the station. Now are you going to come with me and see her or are you going to let your 'mate' be abandoned." Jill turned at glared murderously at David

"How. Dare. You. You have absolutely no right to hold her hostage!" Jill reached for her dagger but gasped as the pain once again burned inside her Glove covered wrists. David looked at her concerned. Once she the pain dulled Jill glanced up at the prince.

"I'm fine. Just does that when I give my hand a break from stabbing my next victim." David nodded uncomfortably.

"Right. Now are you coming with me or not?" Jill glared at David for several minutes before she spoke.

"I'll come. But any funny business and you're dead." Jill said firmly

 _Any ideas as to what's wrong with Jill? And who is the "bloody elf"? Comment and you will find out if you're right in my next update!_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Oaths and blood

Disclaimer: nope, still not mine

David looked over at the Jill who was sitting next to him in the front seat of his truck. It had taken some convincing to get the captain inside but she had been ensured that this was the fastest way to Jack. Now that he was right next to her David noted that Jill wasn't as intimidating up close. The twelve year old was smaller than he had originally realized, probably because of her coats and heeled boots he noted. Jill was looking out the window lost in thought but rubbing her wrists. Another thing that confused David. Why did Jill's wrists cause her so much pain?

Feeling the prince's eyes on her Jill spoke. "I know the Back of my head must be fascinating but would you mind keeping your eyes on the path. The sooner I'm out Of this death trap of a carriage the better." Nodding David turned his attention back to the road

"Jack mentioned you two were sisters. But she said that you weren't related. Why are you sisters then?" Jill turned and glared at David

"That is none of your buisness. But if you must know, more than blood makes a family. Jack and I have been together for more time than you could imagine." David chuckled

"Yes, 5 years is such a long time." He muttered. Jill eyes filled with hatred.

"Five years? Try 51 Princey. I'm a lot older than I look and I'm sick of being judged because of my appearance." David froze.

"you're over 60 years old? How?" Jill laughed

"Didn't your parents ever tell you it's rude to comment on someone's age? And once again it's my business how I remained so young. Not yours." David cleared his throat.

"We're here." After pulling in David walked around and opened the door for Jill who pushed him out the way.

"I'm not a prissy princess. I don't need your help." Jill said strutting to the door and attempting to open it. David chuckled as he walked over and unlocked it. Jill glared at him before entering.

"Dad? Is that you, oh." Emma froze when she saw Jill. Glaring at Emma, Jill drew her sword

"Give. Jack. To me. Now" she ordered. David entered the room and looked apologetically at Emma mouthing 'sorry' Emma rolled her eyes and cleared her throat.

"I'm afraid I can't let Jack go with you. You assaulted and severely injured a man. You're under arrest." Jill looked at David outraged

"You lied to me! I was told I would get my sister back!" Henry heard the commotion and entered the room.

"Mom? What's going on?" Emma looked over at Henry

"Henry, will you please go get Jack for me?" Nodding confused Henry left and returned a few minutes later with the blonde five year old.

"Jill!" The little girl shouted running up to the captain and engulfing her in a hug. David, Henry and Emma were surprised when Jill returned the gesture.

"Hey sparrow. Causing trouble again?" Jill teased. Jack blushed

"The mean man wouldn't take my coins for his bread. So I took it." Nodding Jill turned to Emma.

"She did nothing wrong. Let me guess, she was my bait?" Emma looked sheepish.

"You severely injured Killian." She stated Jil chuckled

"Killed. I killed hook." Emma nodded.

"Right. Now come as I said earlier, you're under arrest." Jill spun out of Emma's grasp.

"Or, I leave Storybrook now and never return." David crossed his arms

"Why should we let you do that?" Jill rolled her eyes

"please, I never wanted to stay in this town. However, if you lock me up, I can assure you that sparrow here will certainly alert my crew. Somehow I doubt that you want a crew of angry pirates invading this land." Emma shrugged

"You can't cross the portal." Jill glared

"So you're telling me that you would lock me up and leave my sister here all alone in a land of strangers? And You call me a villain." She spat. Emma hesitated.

"Fine, you may leave with Jack. Today. and I never want to see you in Storybrook again " Jill smiled victoriously down at her sister

"Hear that Jackie? We're going home!" Jack laughed and cheered pulling on Jill's arm to get her to move faster. Once they left the office, David turned to Emma

"Why did you let her go?" Emma sighed

"I couldn't bear the thought of abandoning Jack. She's just a child. She needs her family," Emma was cut of by the sound of an ear piercing scream outside. Grabbing her coat Emma ran outside with David and Henry at her heels. Greeting their eyes was a terrifying sight. Jill was lying unmoving on the sidewalk with Jack screaming into her sisters chest

"Jill! Jill wake up! This isn't funny! Jill!" Emma gently walked over and attempted to comfort the young girl as David checked for a pulse on Jill.

"She's alive." He stated "her pulse is weak, but it's there" Emma turned to Henry

"Henry call 911 tell them to bring an ambulance to the sheriffs office."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9; Poisoned blood

emma climbed out of the ambulance watching as the paramedics wheeled Jill inside shouting orders. She turned around to find Jack, but the young pirate had dissapeared. Sighing Emma entered the hospital and froze when she spotted hook leaning on an IV stand talking to one of the nurses. Hook smiled at her when and beckoned for her to come over.

"What's all the commotion love?" He asked confused. Emma hesitated as hook stared at her

"Jill collapsed. We don't know why, but she got rushed here." Hook stiffened

"Where is she?" Emma shrugged

"I don't know." She said softly

"I want to see her." He said firmly looking around for a nurse. Emma grabbed Hooks hand

"I don't know If that's a good idea. I mean, she did attack you last time." hook sighed

"I need to explain everything to her. I owe her that much." Right then Dr whale entered the waiting room

"Sheriff swan?" He said

Emma walked over to him hook following

"What happened to her?" Whale looked up from his clipboard

"It's quite odd. She has Septicemia."

"Septi-what?" Emma asked

"Blood poisoning. She has blood poisoning." Whale said. Hook stiffened

"That's a death sentence. Especially for a pirate." Whale turned to him

"It was in the enchanted forest, however here we have medicines to treat it. But, what is odd is how Jill managed to survive so long with this condition. She has a very advanced case."

Hook looked at the doctor

"Blood poisoning typically leaves sores does it not? I didn't see any sores on Jill" whale nodded

"Under her fingerless gloves. She was clearly hiding them." Hook looked down.

"Can I see her?" Whale looked confused

"I'm afraid only family can visit. But why would you want to see the person who attacked you?" Hook smirked

"Well as it would seem, she's my niece." Whale rubbed his temples and laughed

"Is everyone in this town related? I suppose you may"

_On his way to Jill's room Hook heard a loud commotion. Jack stood outside in the hall arguing with one of the nurses

" . To. See. Jill!"she screamed stamping her foot. The nurse sighed

"You can't. You are not her realtive and besides you are not an adult." Jack growled and was about to speak when Hook interrupted

"Excuse me, I will take the lass in. Whale gave me permission to talk to Jill" Jack glared at the pirate

"I'd rather go to Davy Jones locker than go anywhere with you!" She spat

Hook shrugged "then you won't see your sister"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: My hell

Nope still not mine

"Fine. But you make one move to hurt her and I'll slice you into more pieces than I can count." She growled

Hook nodded and continued his walk down the hall. He froze when he heard shouting coming from one of the rooms. Peering his head in he observed the scene before him

"Miss you need to calm down!" A desperate nurse begged

Jill fought and twisted in her grasp. "Leave me alone! I'm dead! Do you hear me dead! The nurse grabbed a pair of restriction straps and attached Jill's arms to the bed so she would stop fighting. Jill cursed words that would have made many a lass blush. Hook entered the room followed by Jack who raced up to the bed and climbed on Jill's lap before punching her sister in the chest.

"You horrible. Horrible. Sister!" Jill stared at her before laughing.

"So this is my Hell huh? Watching you grieve?" Hook cleared his throat causing Jill to look up at him and scowl

"Well now I know I'm dead. Come to get your revenge, captain?" She sneered. Hook looked at her intrigued

"Why do you think you're dead?" Jill laughed

"Every sailor knows blood poisoning is a death sentence. Almost 70 years I've had it. Guess now was my time" she said muttering the last part under her breath.

Hook blinked "70 years? But-"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Jill said mockingly. Hook put it aside for then

"You're not dead lass. Blood poisoning may have been a death sentence in the enchanted forest but here, well let's just say we can cure just about anything. Gave the little one a bloody good scare there though." He said looking down at Jack who had passed out on Jill's lap.

Jill stared him down seemingly trying to read him for a lie.

"I'm not dead? And neither are you? Then I've failed. You'd bloody well best be out of here when they take these straps off because Captain Red Handed Jill never fails. She boasted

Hook crossed his arms

"Why do they call you that lass? Red handed Jill that is?" Jill sighed and gestured to her bandaged hand with her head.

"See for yourself."

Hook gingerly approached the bed and took a closer look at Jill's hand. angry and Blotchy sores covered the exposed skin.

"Quite a sight isn't it? The greatest sin of a sailor is a dirty blade."

"A sailor did this to you?"

"Aye. But why do you care? I have a death warrant on your head."

"Lass there's something you should know…"

"Spit it out!" Jill spat

"Your father. Liam Jones. Did he ever mention a brother?"

"No. He had no family. Not after you slaughtered his father." Jill growled

"Aye but that's where you're wrong lassie. Brennan Jones is my father as well." Jill inhaled sharply.

"You. Killed. Your. Own. Brother!" She screamed. Hook looked down ashamed.

"Aye. But I didn't know. I swear on the grave of my elder brother that if I knew what I do now I would never have done it."

"So if you're my father's brother, that makes you my-"

"Uncle." Killian finished before raising another question

"Still want to kill me lass?"

Jill looked down at Jack in her lap.

"Suppose it ain't right to kill family. But no promises!" She added quickly

I'm so sorry everyone! I know I haven't written in forever! I promise I haven't given up on this story


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11. Peter Pan and Pillows

 _Not mine!_

Jill held Jack close as she wrapped her arm around her younger sister's shoulder. The home of Hook and Emma was HUGE! Jill had never seen a home with more than one room and running water and toilets still took some getting used to.

"Lassies?" Hook said smiling at the awe in their faces. Emma bent down next to Jack and pulled a small cloth doll from behind her back. Jack gasped and reached for the doll cradling it in her arms.

"Jill, why don't you follow me into the living room. You can sit on the sofa and rest."

"Thank you kindly m'lady." She said. Emma frowned

"You can call me Emma, Jill" nodding Jill looked around the room. Emma reached for the remote out of habit and turned on the TV causing Jill to jump up, sword in hand.

"How did you do that? What is that? Are they trapped in their?" She asked all in one breath. Emma laughed

"It's called a television. An image is recorded, kinda like a painting that moves and then signals bring it here. Jill still looked confused but decided not to ask. Hook walked into the room and turned to Jill.

"Jacks upstairs playing with her doll. Maybe now is a good time to talk."

"About?" Jill pestered. Hook cleared his throat.

"Well first of all, why didn't you question me when I said j was your father's brother?"

Jill shrugged. "Why would someone lie about killing their own brother?" She retorted.

Hook took off the ring on his right hand. "Do you recognize this?" Jill stared at it.

"That's my father's ring. You took it off his body didn't you?" She said astonished. Hook nodded before placing it in Jill's hand.

"Aye lass. However I believe it belongs to you."

Jill smiled and placed it in her pocket. Emma coughed awkwardly.

"Um Jill, we wanted to ask you… How did you survive with blood poisoning so long? I mean you said yourself it was a death sentence." Jill looked down as if embarrassed.

"I made a deal with Peter Pan." she muttered

"You what?!" Hook and Emma shouted. Jill glared at them

"Look, i know you don't understand but i had too."

"No you're right we don't understand how you could be so incredibly foolish" Emma scolded.

"Maybe if you start from the beginning" Hook encouraged. Jill took a deep breath

"When i was in the town orphanage a man came and took some of us girls to be "servants." In reality, they sold us as slaves to pirates. Me and my friend, Jack's older sister fought against them. They killed her and one of them sliced my wrists with a rusty blade. Biggest bloody sin on a ship is a dirty blade. Anyway, I promised to uphold the girl's final wish. To take care of Jill no matter what. Even, if it cost me my life. So you see, I had to do something, I promised her. Peter offered me a deal. The boys who worked on my ship in exchange for a dose of water from the neverland fountain. I refused. But later when i became very ill, Peter tricked Jill into giving it to me. I've had to return to neverland every year to receive more of it. A side effect is it keeps me young. So, I sort of started also giving it to Jack."

"You what?" Hook asked

"What was I supposed to do? Allow my sister to grow up and remain 13 forever? Oh like that wouldn't be bloody suspicious." Jill spat

"Wait so you mean that Jack doesn't know about your deal with Peter."

Jill sighed.

"No, and I hope she never does". Outside the room, Jack sat listening to every word


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Secret Sister and Slimy Savages

 _Nope still not mine_

-Flashback to 50 years ago at Sr Thelma's Home for orphaned girls-

A strange man in a the royal guard uniform walked into the room where all the girls from ages 12 and up were gathered. Twelve year old Cassidy watched in fear as he stepped up and examined each girl as if she were a product. The man walked up to her and forced her to open her mouth and searched through her hair.

"Excuse me, sir? What is this for, sir?" She asked timidly. The guard glared at her before sharply slapping her across the cheek causing the other girls to gasp.

"It's not really your place to ask questions is it young lady. As it is, those of you who I select will be sent aboard ships as indentured servants. Now if I point to you step forward." The guard pointed to a few girls in the room who stepped forward mutely

"You, shall remain here. The rest of you. Follow me!" He shouted.

The girls all grouped together as they quickly followed the captain. They weren't even given a chance to grab their belongings. Instead they marched down to the docks where three huge ships were waiting. Three gruff dirty looking me stepped forward

"Well, If it ain't capt'n Jackson. Bout time you showed up." One of them said The guard stiffened.

"Girls meet your new employers. Separate into groups of twenty. Hurry now!" The girls scrambled into place. Cassidy was pushed into the first group, praying that Jill was with her.

The man who had Spoken to Captain Jackson ushered them unto a ship. The ship was dirty and unkept. Cassidy crinkled her nose at the smell of unwashed bodies that were the rest of the crew. 12 scary looking tattooed and armed men glared at the girls.

"I'm Captain Fenton. Your work starts tomorrow. Now, go down to the forecastle, that's your quarters and pick a hammock."

The girls nodded and followed him down the rickety stairs to a room filled with rotting hammocks. Choosing one Cassidy was about to climb up when she felt a sharp tug on her dress turning she gasped. A tear faced 7 year old Jack looked up at her.

"Cassie, the mean man is scary." She whimpered.

"Jack!" Jill came running over and grabbed her sister. "I told you to stay with me!"

"Jill, what is she doing here?" Cassidy asked in shock.

"Um, well in the confusion I kinda snuck her in behind me. I just though-"

"Just thought what? Jill, those men could kill you!" Jill sighed

"I know, but I couldn't just leave her. I promised my mom I would look after her."

Cassidy took a deep breath

"Well then I guess we'll have to keep her hidden."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: When Ships Fly

 _Disclaimer: If I owned this Jill would be a real character on the show._

Jill grinned as she lead a very confused looking Hook and Emma down the docks.

"Lass, I thought you said you were taking us to your ship. We've searched this docks for shielding charms before. It's not here."

Jill and Jack laughed.

"Well, sometimes I find it best if you look up captain." Jill said as she reached her hand out at the end of the dock. Feeling the shielded rope ladder she began to climb causing Emma and hook to gasp. Jack followed up suit. Knowing that Emma and Hook would be incapable of climbing the ladder without being able to see it Jill walked across the deck and drew her sword across the runes that Jinx had drawn to make the ship invisible. Hooks mouth dropped as the blood red royal cargo ship was revealed. The most spectacular thing about the ship was the fact that it was almost 25 feet in the air. Jill grabbed the wheel and pulled down a lever to make the ship sink down into the harbor. Waltzing forward she smirked. "Welcome, aboard the Orphan's Rebellion." Jack grunted with effort as she dragged out the plank. Once it was placed Emma and hook walked aboard.

"Never met a pirate with a cargo ship. Especially a flying one." Jill shrugged

"This was the ship I was imprisoned on. As for the flying part, as part of our deal Pan enchanted the sails with everlasting Pixie Dust."

"How Many people does it take to run this ship?"

JIll thought about it for a moment

"Well currently, I have 9 crew members. Jackie here is my first mate. Ain't that right Jackie?" Jack glared at Jill

"Aye but apparently even the first mate can't know that her bloody sister and herself have been swallowing anti aging potions for years!" She shouted. Jill froze

"How did you?" She whispered

"I heard you. Every word. How could you be so selfish Jill!" Jack asked angrily

"Oh I don't bloody know.. Maybe because I swore on your sisters death bed that I would protect you!" Jill snapped. Jack froze.

"Oh." She whispered.

"Yeah, 'oh' now next time before you accuse me of being selfish you should remember that I have done everything thing for you Jacqueline Evans." Jack flinched at the use of her full name.

"I'm sorry Jill" jill sighed

"And I'm sorry for not telling you Jackie."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Servant of Slave?

I only own the plot line. CaptainSwanShipper2004 this chapter is dedicated to you and your wonderful review. That review gave me inspiration to hurry up writing this next chapter.

Flashback to 50 years ago after a week aboard the ship.

"GET UP YOU INCOMPETENT BRATS!" The shrill voice of the captain caused the girls to jump out of their hammock beds. Groaning they scrambled to the deck where the crew threw them pieces of moldy bread while the starving girls fought over them like rabid dogs. Jill and Cassidy each ate half of theirs while stuffing the other half into their pockets for Jack.

"Scrub the deck you swabs!" Captain Fenton roared. Cassidy grudgingly grabbed a bucket and glared at the crew who kicked over a bucket of dirty water that she had just mopped. Standing up to to revelan it, she tripped as a member of the crew stuck over his foot. The clanging of her bucket summoned the captains attention over to her. He marched over and grabbed her by the hair forcing her to look at him and fight back tears.

"Foolish Girl! Can't you do anything right?" He said as he spat in her face and struck her across the face. Dropping her to the ground, Cassidy collapsed and bit her lip to fight back the tears. As soon as the captain left and the crew were distracted Jill rushed over with a damp rag and placed it on Cassidy's red cheek.

"Well, looks like he red handed you Cassie." Cassidy let out a shaky laugh

"Thanks."

"No problem. We is family after all." Cassidy smiled

"How's Jackie?" She asked

"Tired, bored, scared, same as usual I suppose" Jill muttered. Looking around to make sure they were alone she turned to Cassidy.

"I want to show you something. Follow me." Cassidy nodded and followed Jill below the deck to their quarters. Jill pulled up a loose floor beds where she had hidden her newest prize, a sword. Cassidy gasped as she pulled out the silver sword. It was smaller than most of the Pirates swords and slightly dinged up and rusted, but I was a sword none the less.

"Where did you-" she began. Jill grinned.

"Found it in the trash. Captain was going to throw it away. I snuck while on kitchen duty. I'm going to kill Fenton."

"What are you bloody mad?" Cassidy shouted. Jill quickly shushed her bu placing her hand over her mouth.

"Shut it would you? He deserves to die for what he put us through. Then we can sail on, make a new life on the high seas. Freedom at last.." Cassidy sighed. It did sound nice.

"Alright. But be careful Jill. I wouldn't know what to do without you."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: what is a life worth?

 _nope not mine. Although I wish they were_

Jill smiled as she walked across the strange new land that was Storybrooke. Everything was different here, things moved faster and were brighter, people dress funny, and children weren't being forced into slavery. This was to many a child in the Enchanted Forest, Paradise. Jill looked around Main Street. She squinted as a familiar figure greeted her eyes.

"Devin?" She questioned her eyes widening. A teenage brunett boy froze and turned around. Spotting Jill he gasped and placed down the crate he was carrying and ran up to greet her.

"Wait, Jill? Is it really you?" He asked. He had heard rumours about his former captain returning to Storybrooke but had assumed it was a different pirate operating under the same name. Jill laughed and nodded as the older boy embraced her. Once they broken apart Jill asked a pressing question.

"How did you get here? Pan is dead, I thought you all died as well." Devin smiled

"They brought us back. All of us. We're safe Jill. Speaking of all of us, how's Nora?" Jill smiled softly at his concern.

"Your sister's fine Devin. Actually she's my rigger now."

"But how are you still alive? Didn't the deal break when pan died?" Jill flinched at the mention of the deal that had cost her half of her crew.

"Aye. But here they have something stronger than magic."

-Flashback to 40 years ago in Neverland-

Jill shivered despite the warm tropic air and raised her hand to her forehead, internally groaning when she realized she had a fever. Now was not a great time to become ill. As the new captain of the Orphans Rebellion her first task had been to avenge her father's death by finding the man who had killed him. Leading her to this god-forsaken place.

"Captain? Are you alright?" Devin asked. They had stopped at the closest port and freed the boys from a local orphanage, including a girl named Nora's brother.

"Fine lad. Why don't you take the crew and find a spot to make camp. I'll meet you lot there later. Got something I gotta do. Go now, I won't be long." Jill said sitting down on the deck of her ship. As soon as the crew left she pulled out a flask of whiskey and took a sip, trying to alleviate some of the symptoms she was feeling. The unfamiliar voice of a teenage boy startled her.

"Well well. If it isn't Captain Jill. I wondered when you'd be stopping by my little terrain." Jill unsheathed her sword and turned towards the voice to find a boy dressed in solid green sitting on the rail casually.

"Who in all the seven seas are you? And what the bloody hell are you doing on my ship!" She growled

"Easy now captain. The names Peter. Peter Pan. and you're captain Jill of the Orphans rebellion. I've been waiting to make an offer with you." Jill walked toward the boy, sword drawn. "And what could you offer me?" She asked glaring at him

"I see you have blood poisoning. Nasty stuff. Luckily it's not dreamshade though. I'll tell you what. I'll give you the cure… If you give me the boys from your ship."

"Never!" Jill shouted. "I'd rather die than give up their lives for mine."

Peter's eyes darkened. "Then die you shall. After all. Everyone knows that blood poisoning Is a death sentence."

Jill rolled her eyes and made her way towards camp.

-later that night-

Jack awoke to the sound of moaning and crying. Sitting up she spotted Jill sleeping next to her fighting and crying out in her sleep.

"Jill?" She said shaking her

"Jill wake up." She cried. But Jill didn't wake. Jack screamed and shook Jill as hard as she could, trying to wake her. The rest of the crew stirred and got up at the commotion. Seeing Jill they all rushed over. Jinx, the second oldest girl after Jill, reached out and placed her hand on Jill's forehead.

"She's got a fever." She said worried. Jill's breathing was rapid as well. Turning to Jack Jinx revealed the bad news.

"She may not make it through the night." Jinx said softly. Jack screamed at the top of her lungs

"No I can't lose her too. I can't lose her!" She cried. Suddenly an unfamiliar voice startled the crew.

"Well there's no need to cry. I've got a cure right here. I'm Peter Pan. And This is my island." Jack turned to him

"Then give it to her!" She shouted. Peter shushed her

"Of course, you must agree to the terms of the deal I made with Jill..." He drawled on

"Yes. Anything. Just cure my sister please!" Jack begged.

"Very well." Peter said and he poured the vial down her throat. At once Jill awakened, coughing and spluttering.

Spotting Peter she turned to Jack.

"Jackie." She whispered "What have you done?" All at once Peters lost boys appeared out of no where and began kidnapping the boys of Jill's crew. They tried to fight back, but it was no use as with one flick of his hand, Peter immobilized them all and ordered his lost boys to carry them away.

Peter smirked at Jill.

"A deal's a deal. See you next year for another dose of that potion. Captain" he said before vanishing.

 _In case you were confused as to who Devin is, he's the lost boy who Henry attacked in Neverland._


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: The Journey Home

I don't own ouat. Just this story

Jack sat down on the bed next to Jill who was flipping through a magazine. She idly swung her feet back and forth before asking the question that had been on her mind since she and Jill left the hospital.

"Captain? When can we go home?" She whispered. Jill put down the magazine and stared at her.

"You really want to go back?" Jill asked. Jack nodded as she picked up her dolly from the floor and began running her hands through the dolls hair.

Jill sighed. "Alright then. I expect the crew's worrying by now. What do you say we take some of these lot with us though hmm?" Jack shrugged

"It's alright with me, I don't speak for the rest of 'em though." Jill grinned as she bent down and tickled jacks stomach until the younger girl begged for mercy.

Stopping she looked Jack in the eye.

"Well you and dolly had best be getting ready. It's time to sail away little sis." Jack grinned as she picked up her doll and went to gather what little she owned. Jill walked into the living room where Hook and Emma were sitting on the couch watching some magic box. Jill cleared her throat to get their attention.

"I just wanted to say thank you. For well ya know, letting us stay here. Though we won't be bothering you no longer." Jill said. Emma turned off the tv and looked at Jill

"Are you leaving?" She asked. Jill nodded

"Got my crew to look after, besides Jack wants to go home." Hook smiled

"You would give up a life here for your crew? I've truly never met a pirate like you Jill." Jill grinned

"Guess it runs in the family." Then she turned serious

"You could of course, come with us." Emma and hook turned to each other

"You could do that? I mean you've got a portal?" Emma asked. Jill rolled her eyes.

"well of course I do. How do think I got here in the first place?" Hook grinned and grabbed Emma's hand

"Well, I suppose a little trip back home couldn't hurt. You will of course extend the invitation to the rest of Emma's family won't you?" Jill nodded.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: In my sisters name

Flashback to 50 years ago aboard the ship

Disclaimer: I own nothing

"WHO'S BRAT IS THIS" Captain Fenton roared making all the girls flinch. He walked into the girls cabin clutching a wailing Jill in his hand. Cassidy looked anxiously over to Jill. Jill was clenching her teeth and looked angry. And an angry Jill was an irrational Jill. Suddenly Jill jumped up clutching her stolen blade

"Let. Her. Go." She growled. Captain Fenton smirked.

"You sure you want to do that girly?" He said drawing his sword

"Oh. Believe me. You have no idea. Now let my sister go." Captain Fenton laughed cruelly

"Sister hmm?" Tell you what. Beat me, and i let you both live. Lose and you both die.

"Deal" Jill agreed. Cassidy gasped before biting her lip hard to make sure she didn't shout out to Jill. Captain Fenton and Jill circled each other each glaring with heated hatred. Captain Fenton lashed out first while Jill sidestepped him. Jill smirked feeling more confident as their swords struck together clanging loudly. Their movements grew faster as they fought Jill forcing Captain Fenton back to the edge of the ship's rail. Suddenly Captain Fenton laughed. His laugh was dark, filling Cassidy with dread. Jill looked up at him as he laughed. This action momentarily shook Jill's concentration as Captain Fenton grabbed her sword and sliced her stomach open. Jill gasped falling to the ground clutching her stomach. Blood pooled through her hands. Cassidy ignored everyone's cries and gasps and ran over to Jill ignoring the Captain's glare. She bent down beside her best friend, her sister.

"Jill" she gasped as her friend turned her pale face up to her eyes cloudy.

"Cassie… Take care… Of Jack..." Jill gasped reaching for her hand. Cassidy nodded her eyes filling with tears.

"Of course" Cassidy said her voice choked

"P-Promise you'll do whatever it takes… she's yours...keep her safe" Cassidy sobbed nodding and crying that of course she'd do whatever it takes. Jill gripped her hand with all the strength she had.

"N-night Cassie" and just like that, she was gone.


	18. Chapter 18

Cassidy clenched her teeth as she looked down at her honorary sisters dead body and then up to Captain Fenton who was laughing as if her death was the funniest thing in the world. Cassidy felt anger boil inside her. Reaching down she grabbed Jill's sword from the ground and crept forward the Captain doubled over in a belly laugh. When he looked up at her cassidy wasted no time slashing open his throat. Dead. She dropped the sword in shock. It scraped against her wrists. The girls on the ship looked around in shock. Suddenly a dark skinned girl let out a shout. "Captain Cassidy!" Cassidy turned and looked around as the rest of the girls joined in turning the cry into a chant. Suddenly a pirates cap was on her head.

"No." she finally said firmly. The girls stopped. Cassidy looked over at Jill's body and then walked over and picked up Jack who had been hiding behind the crowd. Jack looked up at her. "Captain Jill." Cassidy said smiling down at the toddler who sniffled before wrapping her arms around her neck. The newly named Captain Jill looked around at this scraggly group of girls of all ages. What in all of the Enchanted Forest should she do next?


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Villians Can't be Trusted

"Let's just say that my parents didn't take the news well." Emma told Killian as they laid together on the couch. Jack and Jill were on their ship preparing everything for them to leave. Killian propped himself up to look at her and raised his eyebrows.

"They're not coming?" He asked. Emma sighed looking annoyed

"More like they don't want me to go." Hook nodded

"They don't trust Jill." Emma shrugged

"I mean she did try to kill you. And you have to admit she came around to the whole 'the man who killed my dad is family thing pretty fast'." Hook flinched as she said the last statement.

"Plus," Emma continued, "We don't really know Jill, and before you interrupt, I know she's family but, we hardly know anything about her. I mean, how did she get here? Yes, her ship flies but without a portal? And who are the other girls of this crew?" Hook took Emma's hands in his ceasing her rambling.

"I'm sure Jill will tell us when she's ready. Remember love, I'm still revealing my past to you. Villains have dark storylines. And not everyone trusts them once they've heard what they've done." Emma looked him straight in the eye.

"You're not a villain." Hook sighed

"Well, no, but I was. I want to give Jill a chance, like you gave me. Maybe she's not as bad as we think. The only stories I ever heard about her was that no one who crossed her or her crew ever survived. But, I have no idea what kind of pirate she was." Emma looked confused

"Kind of pirate?" Hook nodded

"I became a pirate after an order from the king resulted in the death of my brother. I started my adventures in piracy looting the king's ship hoping to hurt his kingdom. Then of course after the crocodile… well, you know that part of the story. But, some pirates do different things. Some just steal for their own pleasure. Some take over islands, and some," Hooked shuddered "take people captive and sell them." Emma leaned her head against his shoulder.

"I don't think Jill would sell people. I couldn't imagine her letting Jack see that." Hook looked out at the window.

"Aye, but I think Jack's seen a lot more than we think. We have to remember, she's not as young as she appears. And she's a survivor. Even Though I trust her and Jill, we need to watch our backs."


End file.
